This application generally relates to communication systems and methods and, more particularly, to such systems and methods in which communication devices for the conventional Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) may be interfaced with other communication networks such as wireless communication networks and the Internet.
The use of cellular telephones has dramatically increased, resulting in many individuals having at least two different telephones: a conventional landline telephone for home use and a cellular telephone for use away from home or for business. Cellular service providers (CSPs) now offer low-cost calling plans to attract new customers and retain current customers. Eventually, CSPs are likely to offer calling plans (e.g., unlimited nationwide calling) at rates that cause users to consider whether they have any need to subscribe to local telephone companies for telephone services.
Despite the fact that many cellular phone users can make unlimited long distance calls on nights and weekends, it is still an underused feature. In some cases, the under-usage is because many cellular phone users are unable to receive a signal strong enough to make cellular phone calls from their homes. In addition, cellular phones are not designed to maintain long conversations (e.g., greater than 30-minutes) due to over-heating. The ergonomic design and limited battery life of cellular phones further discourages their prolonged use.
In one example embodiment of the communication systems and methods described herein, users can make wireless telephone calls from a conventional landline communication device connected via interface circuitry to a single ring tip line pair. The communication device may be any communication device that is ordinarily configured for communication over a landline such as a telephone, a computer system, a set-top box, a personal video recording device, etc. The interface circuitry is also connected to a wireless communication device. Among other things, the interface circuitry permits both landline calls and wireless calls to be placed and received using the landline communication device. Other communication devices connected to the same landline may be used to place and receive landline calls even if the landline communication device is being used to place or receive a wireless call. The interface circuitry is configured so that if the landline communication device is on a wireless call, that call may be placed on hold to answer an incoming landline call. Likewise, if the landline communication device is on a landline call, that call may be placed on hold to answer an incoming wireless call. Landline and wireless calls may also be conference together. In one example embodiment, the system may be provided with a very sensitive and powerful wireless transceiver that permits the capture and transmission of wireless signals. Although such a transceiver is not required, such a feature if provided extends the communication range of the wireless communication device that is connected thereto.
In an illustrative implementation, upon receipt of an incoming wireless call, the interface circuitry automatically and distinctively rings the landline communication device connected thereto. If the landline communication device is answered, the interface circuitry establishes an audio path between the wireless communication device and the landline communication device. If the user wishes to place a wireless call using the landline communication device, the user picks up the telephone, dials the number of the called party, and then enters a predetermined wireless call code. The interface circuitry provides the number to the wireless communication device, which then dials the number (bypassing the local telephone company). To place a landline call, the user enters a predetermined landline call code that is recognized by the interface circuitry. The communication device is connected to the PSTN and the call may then be placed through the PSTN.
The system can provide wireless connectivity to personal computers, facsimile machines, printers and other computer and electronic devices. Such wireless connectivity allows the system to take advantage of third generation (3G) cellular networks and systems. For example, if the system received video information or text data, the information can be sent to a television screen, computer monitor, printer, facsimile machine and the like.
In accordance with another example embodiment of the communication systems and methods described herein, a communication system includes a caller ID (CID)-enabled landline communication device and interface circuitry connected to a ring-tip line pair and to a wireless communication device. The interface circuitry includes a memory and a processing circuit for transferring data from the wireless communication device to the memory, selectively reading out the contents of the memory in response to inputs from a user requesting display of the contents, and transferring the read-out memory contents to the communication device using a CID protocol. In one illustrative implementation, the read-out data comprises names and telephone numbers. In this case, the inputs from the user may be used to dial a displayed number and/or read out a next or previous name and telephone number. The inputs from the user may also be used to access names beginning with certain letters.
These and other features and advantages provided by the invention will be better and more completely understood by referring to the following detailed description of presently preferred embodiments in conjunction with the drawings.